Inferno Blaze
by Ivebeenscootabused
Summary: Theres a new pony in town!


Guys this is my first fanfic so please dont hate

* * *

Twilight closely followed by her friends looked into the sky. I I don't believe this applejack said looking at the hole in the sky. It's like black hole twilight thought not breaking her gaze from the black hole. Celestia and Luna suddenly landed in there carriage near twilight what is this twilight Luna asked in a concerned voice. I I don't know twilight stammered just then a blaze of fire came out of the hole shooting towards the ground shook with the sudden impact Everypony took a step back not knowing what this could be Luna and celestia walked forward slowly and cautiously. they looked into the deep hole What i- Luna said but was suddenly interrupted with flames shooting out of the hole celestia and Luna took a few steps back as they slowly watched hoofs then a red coat of fur come out of the hole and the collapse everypony gasped in shock twilight walked over to this strange red pony It it's an alicorn twilight stammered close by her side Luna and celestia looked at this strange new pony He's really beat up twilight said in a concerned voice Should we take him to a ponyville hospital Luna asked celestia I'm afraid he might be too dangerous you saw what he could do celestia said in a majestic voice Well we can't just leave him here Luna said aggravated at her sisters response Luna my sister he will be taken care of we just cannot in danger in civilians. Luna looked at the ground ok she said finally after thinking about it. Celestia signaled her guards to come they came and picked up red alicorn with magic. Have you ever seen anything like his twilight whispered to celestia. Celestia gave a slight nod and signaled twilight to get in the carriage

Back at canterlot twilight followed celestia into her study room. What is he twilight asked. I don't know but I think I have seen something like him before. Celestia pulled one of the many books out of the shelf. Here the book flipped open into one certain page. A brimm? Twilight asked. Yes I brim there is supposed to be only one left celestia said concerned. Do you think our is that one twilight asked with more concern in her voice I'm afraid yes celestia said biting her bottom lip. It says that OH MY twilight said feeling a bit woozy now. Yes I'm afraid it's true twilight celestia said looking directly at twilight she could see the concern in twilight's eyes. He he he's the prince of the underworld twilight finally choked out celestia just gave a slight nod. But why is he here twilight asked with slight ager in her voice. That's what I need you and your friends to find out twilight but please be careful as he may still have many powers. Twilight gave a simple nod. I have a carriage outside that will escort you back to ponyville good luck twilight celestia said with bit of concern in her voice. Deep down celestia knew why he was here.

Back in ponyville twilight went to her friends. Celestia wants us to do WHAT? Rainbow dash said in an almost scared voice. I don't know about this fluttershy said looking at the ground. Common scaredy pony's applejack said with a smile beside twilight. It can't be that bad girl's rarity said alongside applejack. HUH fine rainbow dash said followed by a groan. You in flutter applejack asked still smiling. I I guess fluttershy said still looking at the ground that's the spirit applejack shouted. Ok girls celestia gave me the location where the brimm is. Then what are we waiting for rainbow dash said impatiently.

This is the place twilight said looking up at the tall building. You Shure this is the right place twi applejack said also looking at the large building. Oh come on guys twilight said walking up to the door how bad could it be?. She opened the door with her magic there was only one room with multiple guards standing in front of the door. Hello I-. Twilights sentence was interrupted we know who you are Ms. Sparkles one of the guards said with a serious voice. The guards Moved out of the way to let them pass. Twilight was also greeted by Princess Luna. Hello princess Luna twilight said getting excited to see a princess watch her. Celestia wants us to watch you Luna said in her normal voice. Twilight walked up to a glass window that had some holes drilled in it. Brimm twilight said in her serious voice. Slowly they saw the stallion rise up. Yesssssss? He asked with a wide grin. Why are you here twilight asked not expecting to get an answer. REDEMPTION he roared with the same wicked grin that sent shivers down twilight. Redemption of what? Applejack said. Long ago the stallion hissed there once was a prince who was given birth to by the most powerful rulers in the underworld. This prince grew up to be a strong prince and powerful this prince saw creatures that stood on their back legs when it was time for the prince to take over the throne. The prince didn't want to make every creature suffer like the ruler had for this insult the prince was banned to the sun FOREVER He hissed. Luna eyes widened as she gasped at this. She walked closer to the glass. What is your name she asked? Everyone calls me blaze he said his grin growing even wider. Luna looked thru the glass staring at blaze IF you were banned forever she finally spoke out. Then why are you here. Blaze looked at the ground only for a moment trying not to show weakness. 1 chance 1 chance he kept mumbling. 1 chance every nine thousand years he said. Luna thought she saw a tear roll down blazes face. I had been on that sun for One hundred thousand years looking for the opening to bring me back to this planet. I was burnt and scared every day I knew I was going to die but he said now obviously started to lose his grin. I didn't. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THRU!? He said with sadness in his voice. I do Luna said staring directly into his eyes I do she repeated and then started to walk away C'mon twilight Luna said I think we've done enough for one day. She gave one final look at blaze and walked out of the building. As Luna was going home memories of the moon flashed in her head. A tear now strolling down her face she wiped it with her hoof.

Did he talk? Celestia asked. Celestia I don't think he's like the other's twilight said biting her lip. What do you mean twilight? Celestia asked with shock. Its it's like he has feelings. Twilight said still biting her lip. What did he tell you twilight?. He said he was banished for not wanting creatures to suffer. I know celestia said looking at the ground. But how?. Twilight asked starring at celestia.

* * *

* END OF PART 1 *


End file.
